Harry Potter And The Heirs
by XxNeverTookTheTimexX
Summary: It is the last year of Hogwarts for Harry and his friends. But the question is, will they return?A lot of shocks in store for harry and his mates.


Harry Potter and the Heirs

A Shock For Harry

It was a normal sunny day when Harry who was in his bedroom (for one of the last times) at privet drive received an owl he looked at it and recognised the writing as Remus Lupin member of the Order of the Phoenix and former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he quickly teared open the letter and started to read it /B /P

Dear Harry,  
I am writing to tell you of a few things that have been going on lately one , Bill and Fleur's wedding is in two weeks and you have been invited . Two , we have still had no luck on capturing Voldemort or and of his Death Eaters and finally Ron and Hermione have asked me to ask you not go without them ,they said you would understand what that means so I hope you do .We all hope to see you in a few days time if you are coming then you know and can apparate now .  
Hope to see you soon Remus Lupin your good friend

After reading this Harry just sat in silence thinking over a few things like what had happened a few weeks ago back at school whether or not he was going to go to the wedding and what to do about Ron and Hermione. In the end he decided to write back to Lupin saying that he will be arriving at Grimmauld Place for the wedding when he did not know and that he would speak to Ron and Hermione when he arrived. After sending Hedwig (his Snowy Owl) to deliver Lupin's letter Harry went downstairs where his Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley were in the living room watching television .Harry walked through the living room into the kitchen and out the back door and sat down on the bench he needed to think about things.

A few days after receiving the owl from Lupin Harry packed his school trunk with all his stuff apart from of course his Hogwarts stuff as he wasn't intending on going back there .He went downstairs to say bye to his aunt , uncle and cousin.  
"and where do you think you're going boy ? "Vernon spat.

"away from here for good" Harry replied.  
"you mean we won't ever see you on our doorstep again ?" asked Vernon.  
"nope"

"well where are you going to stay then?"

"well I'm stopping at my house for a few weeks and then I'm not sure I might be travelling around for awhile"

"why ?"replied Vernon.

"that remains between me and two other people who are still alive"

"what's that meant to mean ?"

"it means that Professor Dumbledore the only other person who knew is no longer alive"

"you mean he died ?" this time it was his Aunt Petunia who asked.  
"yes he was murdered by one of Lord Voldemort's people, anyway I'm leaving now so bye"

"bye Harry" replied Petunia and with this she went up to Harry and gave him a quick hug Harry along with Vernon and Dudley was shocked."I know I haven't been the nicest to you in all these years but you just reminded me of Lily too much but now I realise that I made a mistake and I should've treated you more like our Dudders so good luck Harry in finding what it is that you are looking for" this speech from Petunia rather shocked Harry

"how do you know ?"

"because Dumbledore visited me just before he was murdered I assume seeing as you came home a few days later informing me of what had been going on and what it was that you and him were doing"

"so he told you everything then ?"

"as far as I know yes"

"oh, well I better get going then maybe I might be back one day if I live on"

"well I f you do live Harry promise me that you will come back and visit us"

"I promise" She went up to Harry again and this time hugged him like a mother would have hugged her child goodbye forever . For the first time in his life Harry didn't want to leave Privet Drive but he knew that this was something that he had to do. So he hugged his Aunt back.  
"goodbye and good luck Harry I will hope to see you again"

"thanks for everything you know for letting me stay here all these years",but at this Petunia interrupted him.  
"no thank you Harry you have made me realise what love really is and that I shouldn't have been so mean to Lily because she was a Witch and I wasn't, yes I know what you are going to say and the answer is yes I was jealous of her.

"well I suppose I had better get going really now so bye "

"bye Harry" Petunia said.

"bye" grunted Vernon

"Dudley say bye" Petunia snapped at him

"B..B.. Bye" he stuttered

"bye" Harry said and with that walked out the door and the Dursleys' heard the door slam shut Harry then went across to Mrs Figg's house and knocked on the door.  
"hello Harry come in" said Mrs Figg

"hi Mrs Figg is it ok to apparate here"

"yes perfectly safe"

"well I best get going then I just hope everyone is in seeing as they aren't expecting me"

"bye Harry"

"bye Mrs Figg" and with that there was a loud click like a pistol being shot and Harry disappeared.


End file.
